I Love You is Always Cut Short
by 666random4life
Summary: Haikyuu Tsukiyama Tsukishima/Yamaguchi where Yamaguchi and Tsukki have been doing it together but both are unable to say I love you in fear the other will leave. First Chapter in Yamaguchi's point of view. Second chapter in Tsukishima's point of view. (Sorry for mistakes it was all written on my ipod)
1. Chapter 1

"Ah! Tsukki!" I moan.

"Yamaguchi shut up or we'll get caught," he says as he pushes himself deeper into me.

I bite my bottom lip to keep myself quiet for my two hands were against the wall pushing me up so I wouldn't fall to the ground.

Tsukki hit my sweet spot. I use all the power I have to refrain from moaning loudly, but I do cum and it lands on the wall and floor. Tsukki cums later inside of me.

I turn my head to see him take his member out of my butt, I gasp as he does.

"Tsukki, I..." I love you. "I think we should go before they find us."

Tsukki pushes his glasses into place, "yeah," is all he says.

As we put our clothes back on and clean the cum off of the wall and floor, I am reminded of how pathetic I really am.

We started doing this kind of stuff last year. It started when I accidentally grabbed Tsukki's hand during gym class to ask him if he wanted to be my partner in warm-ups. Then rumors started to flow. Things like "Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are a couple" started to travel around the school.

I remember kicking the wall in my room when Tsukki came over after we learned about the rumors.

"Tsukki's not gay!" I yelled as I kicked the wall while Tsukki sat on my bed watching me. I remember even then I loved Tsukki but I promised myself to never let him know no matter what.

"What if I was Yamaguchi?" Tsukki said. He got up and walked close to me, "can I see if I am?" He started to get too close. I nodded without thinking and he kissed me. We were alone, my parents were out for dinner, no one but us were in the house. Which was perfect for what we did next.

I don't know how Tsukki knew how to do it but he did. We had sex for the first time together. Afterwards Tsukki said, "Yamaguchi, I-"

But I stopped him and said, "If you don't know we can keep doing this until you know for sure if you're gay or not."

Tsukki looked at me surprised and nodded, "alright," and that was how it all started.

I know it's mostly my fault but I knew what he was going to say, "I don't want to see your face anymore," and I couldn't have that. Tsukki, I love you too much. I would die if I could never see you again, and I know if I were to tell you my feelings you would say it was gross and leave me then too.

"Yamaguchi, let's go," Tsukki says putting his headphones around his neck.

"Okay! Sorry for the wait Tsukki," I force a smile. The smile I always wear after we do it.

As we walked out and home my mind wandered. We did it in the locker room again at school. I just hope no one saw us, but then again it's past time when practice is over so Tsukki's reputation should be okay.

When we reached my house I turned around to Tsukki. It was a quiet walk all the way from school to here neither of us talked. But now I had to ask, the question I always asked after we did it: "So have you figured out yet?"

Tsukki stared at me for a long time before answering, "No."

I nodded, "well bye Tsukki. See you tomorrow." I walked inside my house.

He still doesn't know. That is the thing I hope for him to say each time otherwise he will leave me for sure. This is the only way I can stay with him.

Tsukki, I love you.

* * *

Yamaguchi, I love you.

* * *

(To be continued.)


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah! Tsukki!" He moan.

"Yamaguchi, shut up or we'll get caught," I say irritated as I push deeper into him. I continue to thrust into Yamaguchi. I noticed he came and not that much later I came into him.

I decided that we would end there so I pulled myself out of him. Yamaguchi turned his head, "Tsukki, I," he paused. I open my mouth expecting him to say those three words so I could say them back but instead, "I think we should go before they find us."

My mouth closed and I push my glasses up. Why do I get my hopes up for him to say it every time. "Yeah," I said.

We both get dressed and clean the cum off of the wall and floor. I was in a bad mood now, I know he wouldn't notice because I hid it after each time we did it. Every time we do it he says "I" and then stops and says something obvious or stupid. Can't he just say "I love you" for once; although, there is the fact that Yamaguchi doesn't love me.

I watch him from the corner of my eye as he gets up, "Yamaguchi, let's go."

"Okay! Sorry for the wait Tsukki," he said with a smile. How can he smile like that? Does he really enjoy doing this so much? More than being with me?

We walk home together. I watch his hand as he walks in front of me by a bit. I normally hate physical contact but when it comes to Yamaguchi I want to do it. I want to do things like hold his hand, but even during our huddle in the gym I was unable to touch him fearing it would disgust him since unlike the captain he wasn't forcing me to do the little, childish, huddle.

I sighed, Yamaguchi, just what would you do if I told you what I was going to say the first time we did it?

We arrived at his house, "So have you figured it out yet?" he asked.

I knew what he meant, he meant if I figured out if I was gay or not.

If I say the truth, what would you do Yamaguchi? Would we stop being friends? I can't accept that. I'd rather have us continue this forever than let you leave me. "No," I said after a while.

He nodded, "well bye Tsukki. See you tomorrow," he said as he walked inside his house.

Before he said, "If you don't know we can keep doing this until you know for sure if you're gay or not," all those years ago he cut me off. He cut me off from saying, "I love you."

"Yamaguchi, I love you," I whisper to myself in the street as I walked home.


	3. Chapter 3

(Not sure if this is that good but you guys made me want to keep writing this.)

* * *

"Hey, Tsukki," Yamaguchi hugged the pillow on his bed. "Can... Can we stop?"

Tsukishima stopped getting dressed. They had just finished having sex at Yamaguchi's house and Tsukishima was putting his pants back on while Yamaguchi laid on the bed under the covers.

"Stop what?" Tsukishima asked for clarification but inside he knew what Yamaguchi meant.

"Having sex," Yamaguchi's voice was at a whisper.

"Why?" Tsukishima, who was without a shirt, asked as he sat on the bed.

"Because," Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima, "we have training camp starting tomorrow."

Tsukishima responded, "oh," and grabbed his shirt from the ground. "Yamaguchi, I'm heading home."

"Okay," Yamaguchi said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Tsukishima put on his shirt and left the room. Yamaguchi sighed and tightened his hug on his pillow. "Tsukki," Yamaguchi cried into his pillow, "I can't hold it in much longer."

* * *

"Yamaguchi," said Tsukishima catching up to Yamaguchi once practice ended. "What's the hurry?"

"Sorry, Tsukki," replied Yamaguchi, "I was zoned out."

"Hmph. Well just don't zone out when I'm with you."

They walked in silence. It's been a few weeks since they last did it and a few days since training camp had ended and their match against Nekoma High.

"Tonight want to do it? We haven't done it in a while," stated Tsukishima.

"Sorry, Tsukki," said Yamaguchi pointing with his left hand at a store, "I want to stop by somewhere, so...!"

Tsukishima nodded his head and put on his headphones.

Once Tsukishima got home he sat down in a chair and relaxed reading a book; however, what Oikawa and Yamaguchi said was in his head. He looked up from his book at his uniform.

Tsukishima scoffed and started to wonder what Yamaguchi was doing. He really loved him. He knows he loves Yamaguchi, but the problem is still that they're just fuck buddies at this point and the only reason they're doing it is for Tsukishima to find an answer that he has always known the answer to.

"Yamaguchi..." Tsukishima took off his headphones and got up to lock his door. He knew his mom was home but he needed to do it.

He sat on the floor, back against the bed and unzipped his pants. He pulled out his member and started to jerk off. He started panting while saying, "Yamaguchi," over and over.

"Yamaguchi, I love you," Tsukishima said eyes closed imagining Yamaguchi saying 'I love you' back to him. Right after he imagined it he came. White cum was on his hand.

Still panting slightly, Tsukishima grabbed a tissue box with his clean hand and cleaned it up. But when he grabbed the tissue box he heard quick footsteps running away from his room.

"Shit," Tsukishima cursed quietly. He was guessing his mom heard him.

After cleaning it and zipping his pants back up he went to the kitchen where his mom was cooking dinner.

"Hello, Kei," she sounded disappointed. Her back was facing him as she cooked.

"Mom, I-"

"What did you do that made little Tadashi leave so fast?"

"Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima was confused. Yamaguchi hadn't been over in a long time.

"Yes," Tsukishima's mom turned around, "he was here just a few minutes ago. I told him you were in your room and he went up to your room only to come back down a few seconds later saying he has to leave. So what did you do?"

"..." Tsukishima was quiet. He knew exactly what Yamaguchi must have heard. Him saying 'Yamaguchi, I love you.' His face went bright red. "I need to see him!" Tsukishima ran to the door.

"No, Kei," his mother said, "it's dinner time. You'd just be disturbing him and his family. You can talk with him tomorrow at school."

Tsukishima grunted and walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

Yamaguchi was home finally. He didn't even say, "I'm home," when he arrived because of the shock that Tsukishima, his Tsukki, liked him. No that was wrong. Tsukishima loves him. That thought made Yamaguchi's face turn bright red and he locked his door and hug his pillow when he entered his room.

* * *

Before they had a moment to talk about it. It was the day before the Interhigh preliminaries.

* * *

"I didn't expect Kiyoko to do that, did you, Tsukki?" said Yamaguchi walking home with Tsukishima just like any normal day.

"Hn," Tsukishima just grumbled.

It was a silent walk home until Yamaguchi stopped.

"Tsukki, I'm heading this way," Yamaguchi said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"Wait," Tsukishima said just as Yamaguchi turned around, "about when you came over..."

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi turned back to face him with a sad smile, "I don't love you. I'm sorry." Yamaguchi walked away.

Or so that's what Tsukishima imagined would happen as he just watched Yamaguchi walk away.


End file.
